My Heart's Torment Part 5
by Soulwalker
Summary: The battle ends but the outcome is far from victorious ..........


**__**

My Heart's Torment Part 5

Squall was pondering over the last part of the Scan's results only for 5 seconds 

before he realized Ultima Weapon had started to gain the upper hand in the battle . It had 

started to get used to it's ailments and was now trying to Dispel itself . Squall quickly 

casted triple Ultima on it and quickly concentrated on charging up his Aura . He had to 

pull off a Lionheart limit break if they were to survive this battle . Rinoa finished her 

song charm and Squall and Odine felt the rejuvenating and power giving benefits of it . 

Rinoa wasn't affected at all because she had sung it . Ultima Weapon now staggered 

around trying to Dispel still but was having trouble concentrating as it was in a lot of pain 

. Squall saw a maniacal grin spread across Odine's face and feared the worst for the old 

man . He was going to try and detain Ultima Weapon .

" Don't do it Odine , it isn't weak enough yet ! " screamed Squall . " It iz too 

confuzed to rezist my attack , it will fall ! " yelled back Odine . He ran at the rampaging 

beast and pulled out an odd looking gun from his back . It's an electromagnetic 

detainment field thought Squall . Squall thought he saw a little glimmer of hope since this 

weapon was extremely powerful . Odine stood in front of Ultima Weapon and fired the 

gun . Brilliant blue jets of electricity spewed out of the gun and enveloped Ultima 

Weapon which was now shrieking horribly in pain and anger . It seemed to catch it for 

the first few seconds , but it broke free . This was bad news for Odine as it easily stamped 

down on Odine .

Squall watched in horror as Odine was smashed to bits under the enormous 

weight of Ultima Weapon . Rinoa let out a horrified shriek as Odine died . Ultima 

Weapon now took it's chance as Squall and Rinoa were distracted for the moment , to try 

and kill Rinoa . Squall realized this just as the beast moved towards Rinoa . He dove over 

and grabbed Rinoa sending them flying to the other end of the floor . Ultima Weapon 

moved slowly towards them . Rinoa got up and triple casted Silence on Ultima Weapon 

to make sure it didn't decide to bombard them with spells . At this point both Rinoa and 

Squall's Aura's charged up and their limit breaks were unleashed . Ultima Weapon must 

have been able to sense the power emanating from Squall and Rinoa as it stopped dead in 

it's tracks and tried to cast Ultima on them but was held back by Rinoa's Silence spells .

Rinoa unleashed her most powerful limit break the Wishing Star . Rinoa gathered 

all her sorceress' powers and caused the whole island to rumble and shake . Rinoa 

glowed white with power as she opened a portal for her dog Angelo . She has been 

practicing some shape changing with her powers and could now turn Angelo into a very 

scary looking beast . She extended her right hand to Angelo and he transformed into a 

huge wolf like beast . Rinoa jumped in his back and proceeded to transport Ultima 

Weapon to a limbo somewhere in space . She and Angelo started moving at hyper speed 

and smashed into Ultima Weapon numerous times causing it huge amounts of damage 

every time . They finished it off by shattering limbo and dropping Ultima Weapon on the 

ground very hard . Angelo returned to normal and ran back through the portal and 

dissapeared . Rinoa fell to the ground exhausted after that long limit break . Ultima 

Weapon was trying to recover from the excruciatingly painful attack by Rinoa and was 

staggering to it's feet while Squall who was gathering his power unleashed his limit break 

on Ultima Weapon .

Squall started off his attack by rushing at Ultima Weapon and slashing at it 

numerous times causing maximum damage each time . He then retreated back to do his 

finisher ….. the Lionheart . Squall raised his gunblade into the air and he was suddenly 

enveloped in an extremely right light that came crashing down on him from the sky . He 

let out a yell of anger and charged straight at Ultima Weapon pulsating yellow and 

glowing with electricity . He dealt the beast an almighty blow and sent it reeling into the 

air . He then proceeded to jump up after it slashing at it in every form imaginable making 

it spurt blood with every cut he dealt it . After about twenty blows he gathered up all his 

power and slashed Ultima Weapons sword smashing it in half and imbedding itself right 

into the beast's head . Squall withdrew his blade and smashed Ultima Weapon down to 

the ground making the whole structure rumble . He then fell back down and landed on his 

feet and staggered to stand up . The attack had drained him considerably . He sagged onto 

the ground as Rinoa who had recovered from her attack casted Curaga on him . He stood 

up and thanked Rinoa for her help and turned around to look at Ultima Weapon . 

What Squall saw made him feel sick to his stomach . It was writhing in pain and 

seeping black blood from the numerous cuts he had given it . It was obviously defeated . 

Squall grimaced at the sight and thought about the prophecy . He didn't use Bahamut at 

all . At that moment Ultima Weapon used it's last reserves of strength to stand up . Squall 

and Rinoa stood at ready , their weapons poised for action . Instead of advancing on them 

it began to talk . " **_YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS BATTLE FOOLS , BUT THE ONE _**

WHO CREATED ME WILL DESTROY YOU !!!!!!!!!! " said Ultima Weapon . The 

one who created it ? That was Dementia and she was dead . Squall didn't have time to 

ponder that as Ultima Weapon started glowing red . Rinoa and Squall backed away from 

it . Then Squall realized what was happening . It was about to explode ! Squall knew they 

only had seconds to react so he used an old technique he had developed and used his life 

force to create an indestructible shield around Rinoa . She had just realized this too and 

started screaming for Squall to get in the force field with her but he was too weak to 

answer and fainted next to Rinoa who was desperately trying to save him . " Squall 

please get in here , you're going to die ! " yelled Rinoa . " No Squall you can't die ! " 

cried Rinoa desperately . It was too late . Squall had given up his life for Rinoa's . 

Ultima Weapon exploded with such force that Rinoa and Squall were sent reeling 

out of the Research Facility and into the jungle . The blast had been so intense Ultima 

Weapon had destroyed the entire structure and worse ….. claimed Squall's life . Rinoa's 

bubble shattered when she had safely landed by a lake in the jungle ….. by Squall's body 

. Rinoa bent over Squall's body crying the whole time . " Why did you do that Squall ? " 

demanded Rinoa . " Why ? Why ? Why ? You should have let me die with you . I would 

have been happier with you . " sobbed Rinoa into Squall's chest . She realized that she 

had just lost the person that was most important to her in this world . She felt a hole 

within herself . A void where there was once joy , laughter , compassion , hope , and love 

. Squall had taken that part of Rinoa with him , and left her in sadness . He wanted to 

save her life , but in doing that he destroyed it . He was what she lived for , as she was 

what he lived for ….. until today . Rinoa carried Squall's body over to the lake and gently 

pushed him in . She had taken his gunblade for protection and his chain for memory . His 

body sank to the bottom of the lake . Rinoa sang a long song about the creation and 

destruction of life by the great creator Hyne . She sat down by her life preserves and cried 

herself to sleep for now . She had put on Squall's necklace and set his gunblade by her . 

She fell asleep with something missing from her face . She had lost her happiness . Never 

again would she be as happy as she used to be . Never .

Squall's spirit was filled with sadness as he recalled all this and he sat there , 

watching Rinoa's face with a tormented look upon his own . He wanted so much to hold 

her . But all he did was make her shiver . He decided to watch over her and try and warn 

her if danger came their way . What Squall failed to realize was his power to sense the 

evil power which guarded a nearby white temple that might hold the key to destroy their 

sadness and restore their happiness . Squall and Rinoa must brave a power greater than 

Ultima Weapon itself this time to gain the ultimate goal ….. life .

Author's note : As you can see part 5 is now back in present tense . I hope you liked this 

fic . I reveal at the end a secret that might be worth reading and reviewing for until the 

end . I hate cliffhanger's too but I need to keep these short so I can spread them out and 

get more readers' attention . Please tell everyone who is interested in Final Fantasy VIII 

to read and review these fanfics because it would be greatly appreciated . Please e-mail 

me with any comments or questions you have on these fics . Please keep reading and 

reviewing my fanfics to the very end of My Heart's Torment . 


End file.
